


San Diego 2

by Icecat62



Series: San Diego [2]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny returns from his weekend in San Diego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Diego 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on JohnnysGreenPen 200 Celebration Fic.

Gage walked into the locker room whistling a happy tune.

Roy looked up and smiled. "Morning Junior, how'd your weekend go?"

Opening his locker, Gage peeled off his polo shirt and pulled on his uniform top. Buttoning it, he smiled brightly. "She said yes."

Roy got up from the bench and held his hand out to Gage who took it, ready to shake. Instead Roy pulled him into a hug and patted his back. "Congratulations Johnny."

They backed away from each other, almost embarrassed by their display of affection.

"So how do you feel?"

Gage leaned back against his locker. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled again. "Roy, I thought I was gonna' pass out. I've never been so nervous before in my life. When she said yes..."

Roy grinned back at him. "How did you ask her?"

"We went hiking and camped over night. We were sitting at the campfire. She asked for a marshmallow to make a smore. I handed her one with the ring sticking out of it."

Roy shook his head. Only Gage would do something like that. "Are you sure about this Johnny?"

Gage smiled again. "Yeah Roy...she's definitely the one."


End file.
